gadrielfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanvi Glass
Tanvi Glass is a tiefling Chronicler, performer and sex worker tasked with the recovery of an important relic. She is tenatious, charismatic and easygoing, with a tendency toward taking on responsibilities beyond her means. Early Life Tanvi was abandoned in Thena soon after her birth. The woman who took her in as a ward was a human woman named Elodine, and helped to grant Tanvi ways of disguising herself as a pure half-elf, and although this was done for her protection it made Tanvi somewhat resentful of her Tiefling nature and her need to disguise who she was to avoid judgement. Raised and trained as a seamstress' apprentice and bard, as a young woman of 15, Tanvi and her mistress were commissioned to create costumes for the local troupe of musicians and actors, who hosted a season of very popular performances. When the troupe moved on, Tanvi left her mistress to go with them. It was here that she was trained as a Chronicler of Aanaatoth, continuing her bardic training, as well as beginning to use sex work as a source of income. She was recruited into the Order of Adara at the age of 20, after recommendation from a client due to her natural gifts for charming, manipulation and subterfuge. She soon grew to be a trusted agent of the order, trusted with increasingly important tasks. During her time in Balisdur, one of her clients became a lover, and they spent a summer enjoying each other's company. Despite their love affair, she never revealed her tiefling nature to him, fearing it would drive him away. He gave her a dagger - which she named Sangore - and mysteriously vanished soon after. Profession and Skills Tanvi lives a nomadic life, travelling between towns making a living and gathering a moderate following of fans and admirers. She makes her living by dramatic performance, oration, dance and sex work. Tanvi speaks several languages: common, Elvish, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarvish, Gnomish, Abyssal and Infernal. Tanvi is a talented seamstress, often crafting her own outfits and costumes. Appearance Tanvi used to wear an enchanted amulet to make herself more elven in appearance; despite this, she is was still somewhat of an ethereal beauty, with angular features and dark blue eyes. Undisguised, Tanvi is takes on a more demonic beauty, features which are regarded with suspicion: she has large curling horns, black sclera, vitiligo-like purple skin markings and sharp teeth and claws. Amongst various other jewllery, she also wears a gold ring with a human tooth set into the band. Whispers of Indara (Campaign Events) Expedition to Furi Tanvi was sent to Furi by the Order of Adara to secure the Codex of the Magus Imperium, during her time in Furi, Tanvi was caught in the turmoil and madness which grips the Dwarven stronghold. She joined forces with Agatha and Acacia Thornwood to explore the crafting quarter of the city. During exploration of ancient passageways under the city, Tanvi and her party encountered several traps and puzzles to overcome. Within the heart of the temple they discovered the sarcophagus of Amontar, who gave a platinum token to Tanvi upon solving a riddle. When trying to enchant one of the sarcophagi against tampering by others, Tanvi accidentally triggered a trap, leading to a test of combat against Amontar's champion to prove her repentance. During combat an Archon of Adara was summoned by Amontar's champion, who offered a blessing of Adara in change for a payment of Tanvi's choosing. Tanvi chose to reveal her Tiefling nature, revealing the secret of her identity, and was bestowed rest and recover to her for the coming battle. Tanvi, along with her companions Agatha and Acacia were defeated by the champion of Amontar but proved their worth in the eyes of the Archon after showing bravery, courage, honour and dedication during the trial by combat. Looking into the souls of each companion the Archon rewarded each with items to help in the coming trials of Adara. Battle in the Throne Room Further into the temple in a throne room the party faced off against a mummified ??? and several animated statues. Scarlet sat in the throne and was transformed into an anubis creature, attacking the party. Eventually she overcame the powers controlling her mind and aided the party in battle. Obira defaced and stole the rune in the throne. On the remains of the mummified ??? Tanvi found half of the Codex of the Magus Imperium. Showdown with Omar Zul After discovering bridges deep within the temple maze had been rigged with explosives, Tanvi and her party reached a statue of Avarnis which blessed them with rest and recovery after solving a riddle. They then came face to face with Omar Zul. Agatha was hurt in battle. Once the party discovered Omar Zul had the other half of the Codex of the Magus Imperium, Obira stole it and the party fled the battle. During their escape Tanvi was able to reform the two halves of the codex, and summon a ?winged helper? which brought the split party together and aided them in a battle against Omar Zul and several powerful foes. The battle seemed hopelessly stacked against the party, with strong foes and a ?shooty beacon?. Tanvi was able to find a ritual in the codex to empower the party and allow them to advance on Omar Zul's position at the top of a tower. During the fray Tanvi defeated a dragon, freezing it from the inside. Acacia was the first to reach the top, and placed her hand on the ?shooty beacon?, intitialing a battle against Omar Zul for control. Other party members joined the struggle as they reached the top. Frank was killed after being hit with lightning from the ?shooty beacon?, and Obira was thrown from the tower to his death against the rocks below. Despite this, Tanvi gained control of the ?shooty beacon? and the party was able to defeat Omar Zul. Umberhulk Ambush Returning to Furi, the party proceeded with the plan to draw out groups of Umberhulks to thin their numbers. Rigging an area with traps and explosives, the party was able to take out several legions of Umberhulks. During a battle at the Oasis in Furi, Agatha released a corrupted water elemental which aided them against their foes but was also hostile to the party. On returning to the dwarven camp, it was revealed that this was a Keeper, and the destructive release of one had compromised the bindings of the others, unleashing them on Furi. An earth elemental in the mines grew to a massive size, and despite difficulty the party was able to escape it's path. Escaping Furi While Boris and Agatha stayed behind to try and rescue people in Furi from the wrath of the freed Keepers, Tanvi and Acacia left with the surviving civilian dwarves, heading towards the gnomish city of Barphis. On the way the party were attacked by oozes and a gelatinous cube, which decimated the dwarves. Tanvi fled from battle, the sole survivor. Trials of Barphis Reaching the gnomish city of Barphis, Tanvi took to distracting herself from her guilt and shame by drinking and cavorting with the locals. During this time she was robbed of some of her possessions, including the codex. Attempts to get it back resulted in near-deadly confrontation with the Night Blades and arrested. In order to gain the favour of the Night Blades the party were tasked with disrupting the business dealings of drow Zantha. A meeting with MADO lead to the discovery of X002. After a meeting with Zul] in an uptown casino, she and Tanvi entered into a binding deal: if she could save her party who were infiltrating the compound of Zantha to find information and they could escape alive, she would kill Zantha herself. Upon entering the compound and discovering the organic-mechanical atrocities within, Tanvi and the party helped to free the red dragon Zuldaris from the morbid experimentation that had been going on. Omar Zul kept her word and delivered Zantha's head to her, which fulfilled their deal with the Night Blades. While Tanvi helped the dragon to settle at the new bugbear base of operations, Adara sent Tanvi a message indicating that Agatha was in trouble. Following the lead to the market, an altercation ensued with Boris when he attempted to use his staff against Agatha. He succeeded, and a demon was summoned, that knocked Tanvi unconscious. By the time she regained consciousness, Boris had been obliterated by the demon. The following morning Tanvi discovered that Agatha had left, and Tobias had followed her, leaving just Tanvi and Syndrith to face trial for their incident with the Night Blades and the subsequent trouble in the market. It was revealed that Omar Zul had full control over the young King and his advisors, and the party were given into Estorn's custody in order to repay a debt of 1 million gold, and allowing them to investigate the situation in Barphis under the guise of serving their sentence. Christos was tasked to accompany them. Haldris, Over and Over Tasked by Estorn to investigate a colony of mycanids that had been attacking travellers, the party found themselves within a temple and encountering a strange ooze-like creature. Upon defeat it exploded, obliterating most of the temple. X2 was upgraded with a magical brazier. The party was left with no choice but to leap into the abyss below. After experiencing falling through endless blackness for aeons, the party found themselves in a strange town where everything seemed normal, but everyone was cagey about how long they'd been there. On investigation, Tanvi and Chirrup found a colony of cranium rats at a mill, who goaded the pair into seeking them out. They were aided by a former wizard's familiar, a white rat called Evalar. After resting, Tanvi awoke to a life she remembered as the only one she'd ever know, owning a successful dress shop in Haldris, offering seamstress services to the town and keeping three young girls as slave apprentices. At breakfast with Christos - a guard, and Chirrup and Syndrith - slave merchants, the group received a note with their breakfast saying that they didn't belong there. While the other tried to deduce the note, Tanvi returned to her shop. She spent the day locked in her study working on a deep blue dress embroidered with thousands of tiny silver stars, working her fingers bloody. In the evening she encountered her slaves trying to escape, and in her rage at them trying to leave her she locked them away, burning one of them badly on the face and killing her. Christos arrived at her shop, setting off her warded door and managed to convince her to accompany him back to the mill to investigate. The party soon realised that they were repeating the same day over and over upon their death, and began to leave themselves clues in order to aid their progression. Necropolis of Haladar Upon reaching the temple of Garkarat and passing into the canverns beyond, the party encountered Issah ibn Amun, frozen into stone by Medusa. After proving themselves strong enough for the trails to come in martial combat, Medusa let them continue on their quest. They found themselves in the Necropolis of Haladar and encountered Alper. They were able to find out that the trickster god Atheir had imprisoned Garkarat in this world, and that the devil had found a way to draw people in, in the hopes that someone would be able to free him. Deep in the Necropolis, they met Taratar Yeslik Montarlio. Tanvi and Christos agreed to a secret keeping ritual in order for him to relay to them teleportation runes that would allow them to find him at a later date and help him with his research into resurrection. After the ritual, Tanvi regained her memories of her real life. The party engaged a vampire and defeated him, and after X2 helped locate a silver sword Tanvi killed the regenerating vampire in his coffin. The party passed a series of puzzles and fought against the jailer Valtris. During the fight Syndrith succumbed to her wounds. Following the fight, Taratar informed them that Valtris would return. After contacting a servitor of Arania for guidance and completing Taratar's ritual to resurrect Syndrith, the party found as destroyed a coin binding Valtris to the world. They were then able to successfully complete a puzzle in order to unlock the temporal prison, freeing Garkarat. As the party rested, Tanvi snuck away in order to talk with Garkarat, wishing to use their time left in the prison to glean as much information as possible. The devil revealed he is Tanvi's father. When bestowing gifts of thanks to the party, Tanvi chose to be able to call a favour from him at a later date. He revealed a little about the circumstances of her birth, and tried to convince her to embrace the parts of her powers that made her fearful of her potential. Mycanid Town Once freed from the temporal prison and returned to where they entered, Tanvi directed the Cranium Rats and Evalar to Barphis. The party continued on their way to the Mycanids, where they discovered the tree that the mycanids and Thornwood Coven drew their power from was sickened. The Mycanids had a cure, but required help to defend against aggressors when attempting to cure the tree. The party made preparations for the task, and explored the mycanid town. After an intense battle against ghosts and a drow aggressor, the party were able to cure the tree and save the remainder of Syndrith's coven. Return to Xin'Zulmar The party returned to Barphis via the leylines, arriving in the temple of Adara. They soon discovered the young king was dying and that a new regent had been named, along with the city being renamed Xin'Zulmar. After a night of relaxation and revelry with the party, Tanvi and Christos went to bed together. In the morning Tanvi opened a package she had received by courier the previous night, and found inside a finger she recognised as belonging to her former lover Magnus, and a note demanding the Codex in trade. Tanvi went to seek solace in the city, unable to decide what to do. In the meantime the rest of the party encountered trouble with the Night Blades when investigating lefts at a warehouse. She received more packages containing another finger, and an eyeball while they tried to resolve this. The party sought MADO's help to order to rescue Chirrup, resulting in a fight with the drow siblings of Zantha, and the discovery that one was a lich. During the escape from the collapsing underground structure, the party discovered Tobias Wyrmsbane held in a cell, fatally injured by a falling column. Upon return to the surface, Tanvi was left distraught by Tobias' death. His mercenary group made funeral arrangements for him, and Tanvi received another package: a tongue, with a note; "Time is running out". Distraught, tired, Tanvi went to bed with Christos again. In the night, Tanvi experienced a strange magical dream involving Agatha, who asked her to look after something for her. Tanvi agreed without fully comprehending the dream-like experience. Afterwards she was summoned to Hell by Garkarat, where she challenged him to prove his parentage, and he told her that he was testing several offspring to be apparent heirs. Tanvi, Christos and Chirrip took to the sewers under the castle in order to scout for passage through. There they encountered several oozes and skeletal warriors, the latter they were able to negotiate with and form an alliance in order to try to save the king from his impending death. The Magnus Conclusion After receiving numerous body parts and a painting painted onto flesh, Tanvi encounters the mutilated corpse of a gnome in an art gallery. During an encounter with investigating guards afterwards, she kills several guards with a fireball and flees the scene. She encounters a strange messenger who hands her another body part and a note marked with arcane symbols. Later at a garden party at the palace Tanvi is able to use the spell she was given to enter the shadow plane, where she is lead on a gruesome trail to discover the identity of her tormentors. They include Annata, her first crush, Ivan, her first kiss, Magnus, the lover who left her; these people revealed themselves as the family of a girl she had killed during the time prison's many last timeline, who had been so affected by the memory of the trauma the Tanvi of that timeline inflicted on her she had taken her own life. The last tormentor was her birth mother, who had used the family's pain in order to torture Tanvi and try to take the Codex from her. Relationships Current Party *Chirrup Chesterton - friend and party member *Christos - friend and party member *Syndrith - friend and party member *X2 - companion Former Party *Acacia Thornwood✝ - friend and former party member *Boris Raincrest✝ - friend and former party member *Agatha Kowaiewski - friend and former party member *Obira✝ - former party member *Frank✝ - former party member *Scarlet - former party member *Sandy - former party member *Grin - temporary party member *Issah ibn Amun - former party member Other *'Elodine' - Mistress/Patron *'Annata' - childhood friend *'Yvenne' - former lover *'Rasmuan' - former lover *'Norgar' - friend and peer *'Magnus Levash' - former client and lover *'Garkarat' - father Timeline *'1256' - Tanvi is born in Thena an an unknown day in the month of Hith and left at an orphanage. As far as she knows she was left as a newborn with no note, possessions or indication of her parentage. *'1261' - Tanvi is taken as a ward by a human woman called Elodine and begins training as a seamstress’ apprentice. Elodine is distant, overbearing, unaffectionate and occasionally cruel. Tanvi is restricted to the shop. *'1262' - Elodine has a necklace for Tanvi commissioned that disguises her tiefling appearance, and Tanvi is given more freedom when she isn’t working. *'1267' - Tanvi and her friend Annata begin running errands for coin, including regularly delivering flowers to the local brothel. *'1268' - Tanvi’s first kiss is with a local boy who pesters her for it. *'1269' - Elodine tells Tanvi of her plans to have her marry. *'1270' - After a brief infatuation, Tanvi goes to bed with an older boy. *'1271' - Tanvi leaves her mistress after meeting Yvenne, an actress travelling with a troupe of performers. She chooses the surname Glass, and has a short affair with Yvenne that ends amicably. She works as an actress, dancer and occasional singer, becoming a popular headline member of the troupe and travelling extensively throughout Eminlore. *'1272 '- Tanvi begins undertaking sex work, following the lead of some of the other performers within the troupe. *'1273' - Tanvi leaves the troupe in good standing to pursue more lucrative sex work full time. Working brothels, she has regular clients across several cities and is able to infiltrate high-end nobility scenes. *'1274' - Tanvi’s lover Rasmuan is murdered after the woman sought revenge against a client that injured Tanvi during an exchange. Tanvi abandons her rotation of cities and becomes more transitory. She meets Norgar, who recognises her potential and approaches her about joining the Order of Adara. She establishes herself in Balisdur, gathering information for the order alongside sex work, training as a Chronicler. *'1276' - Tanvi has an extended love affair with a human man named Magnus, who is her senior by two decades. He houses her in the best rented rooms in the city, buys her jewellery and clothing, and has her accompany him to noble parties. After some months Tanvi falls pregnant, and although has no desire to be a parent, considers her options with Magnus. When she reveals her tiefling heritage to him he reacts with disappointment and leaves. Tanvi seeks medical intervention to end the pregnancy. She continues her work, focusing on high-class clients and nobility, proving exceedingly effective at gathering information for the Order. *'1278' - Tanvi is tasked by the Order of Adara to trace the Codex Imperium in the underdark city of Furi and return it safely to the order. Gallery tanvi_1.png|Tanvi Glass, disguised form tanvi_2.png|Tanvi Glass, undisguised form Tanvi1.png|Mini rendering of Tanvi (disguised) Tanvi2.png|link=Mini rendering of Tanvi Render.png Category:C&D Group Category:PC Category:Half Elves Category:Tieflings